Iron Snakes (Novel Series)
Chapter]] Iron Snakes is a Warhammer 40,000 novel series written and edited by Dan Abnett and published by the Black Library. The Iron Snakes series follows the adventures of the Iron Snakes Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes as they protect the area known as the Reef Stars from Xenos incursions their role in the ongoing Sabbat Worlds Crusade. The series also includes works by other Black Library authors. As of March 2018 consists of 1 novel with 4 additional short stories. Titles The following is a list of the current titles in the main Iron Snakes series: Synopses The official Synopsis for all Iron Snakes main series novels are as follows: ;1. Brothers of the Snake Brothers of the Snake is the first novel in the Iron Snakes series and is written by Dan Abnett. In the grim darkness of the 41st Millennium, the Space Marines are the supreme defenders of humanity, the Emperor's ultimate shock troopers. The Iron Snakes Chapter has sworn a pledge to protect the Reef Stars from ruin, whatever the cost. Brothers of the Snake follows Sergeant Priad and the Damocles Squad as they battle to preserve humanity against the myriad foes that threaten to destroy it, from the depraved Dark Eldar to a vast Ork Waaagh!. Short Stories This list includes all Iron Snakes short stories that were first published as stand alone quick reads, e-shorts, novelettes, or are included in special edition releases or exclusive timed releases. Short stories that were released as part of an anthology, or ones that are prose versions of original audio dramas, are not listed here. ;1. Kill Hill Kill Hill is the first stand-alone short story in the Iron Snakes series and is written by Dan Abnett. Priad of Damocles, of the Iron Snakes of Ithaka, reaches the end of a long and gruelling campaign against Orks. All he has to do is survive to reach Kill Hill... ;2. The Third Wise Man The Third Wise Man is the second stand-alone short story in the Iron Snakes series and is written by Nik Vincent. The senior officers of the Iron Snakes unite in judgement of one of their number. As his victories and failures are weighed up, his fate will be decided. Other Releases This list includes all Iron Snakes short stories that were first published as part of a non-Iron Snakes centric release. ;1. The Blood Bound The Blood Bound is a short story in the Iron Snakes series and is written by Rob Sanders. The Blood Bound was first published as part of the Sabbat Crusade anthology novel. A strike force of the Iron Snakes Chapter investigates the disappearance of an Archenemy general who had been taken prisoner and was being transported. When the force arrives at the last known location of the frigate transporting the general they find a ship graveyard circling a world that is no longer responding to any hails. ;2. The Fissure The Fissure is a short story in the Iron Snakes series and is written by Nik Vincent. The Fissure was first published as part of the Sabbat Crusade anthology novel. In the depths of an Imperial Hive City an evil is unwittingly unearthed, a fissure that bleeds the un-light of the Warp and provokes only madness and death. When ignorant hive workers seal up the rift behind a wall of rockcrete, it appears the darkness has been stymied... But Chaos is not so easily undone and as the fissure's insidious influence spreads it falls to the Iron Snakes of Ithaca to end a threat most foul. See Also *''Gaunt's Ghosts Series'' Sources *''Gaunt's Ghost'' (Series) by Dan Abnett *''Brothers of the Snake'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett Category:B Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Iron Snakes (Novel Series)